


I Know That You Feel Me Somehow

by LadyofWinter3601



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't write so I plan, M/M, Multi, Plans, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofWinter3601/pseuds/LadyofWinter3601
Summary: Not a story, a plan for a GOT/ASOIAF modern AU





	I Know That You Feel Me Somehow

Modern GoT AU 

Characters 

Sansa Stark  
Arya Stark  
Sandor Clegane  
Gendry Waters  
Rickon Stark  
Bran Stark  
Jojen Reed  
Jon Snow  
Ygritte  
Shireen Baratheon

Margaery Tyrell  
Robb Stark  
Jeyne Westerling  
Theon Greyjoy  
Brienne Tarth  
Jaime Lannister  
Loras Tyrell  
Renly Baratheon  
Daenerys Targaryen  
Drogo

Catelyn Tully Stark  
Ned Stark  
Yara Greyjoy  
Davos Seaworth  
Thoros  
Lysa Arryn  
Beric Dondarrion  
Jeyne Poole

Pairings:  
Sansa - Sandor  
Arya - Gendry  
Bran - Jojen  
Robb / Jeyne W  
Meera / Yara  
Drogo / Dany  
Jon / Ygritte  
Rickon / Shireen  
Jaime / Brienne  
Bronn / Margaery  
Jeyne P / Beric  
Missandei / Grey  
Lysa / Thoros  
Tormund / Maege (she-bear)  
Oberyn / Ellaria  
Renly / Loras  
Cersei / Robert , Cersei / Euron (sexual)

Past Pairings:  
Sansa / Joffrey  
Sansa / Petyr (flirty, weird, her creepy step-uncle that made advances on her when she was 15 ish, had a crush on her mum when they were young, her mum and aunt’s childhood friend)  
Jon / Dany (too different)  
Jojen / Bran / Meera (once, all high (not unusual))  
Brienne / Tormund (one night stand, the one time Brienne got drunk, he still fancies her)  
Robb / lots of girls  
Theon / lots of girls  
Robb / girl / Theon (happens a lot…. )  
Tyrion / Shae (she cheated)  
Sansa / Margaery (drunk kiss, breast fondle, jokes)

Gen Pairings:  
Sansa + Arya  
Jon + Robb + Sansa + Arya + Bran + Rickon  
Sandor + Arya  
Sandor + Bronn  
Robb + Theon  
Arya + Jojen  
Rickon + Lyanna  
Meera + Jojen  
Podrick + Tyrion  
Dany + Jorah

Baddies: Joffrey, Cersei

Characters Profiles:

Sansa Stark - 22, living in London at Uni doing her masters in business in London School of Economics and Political Science. She is probably going to be a diplomat or a government foreign officer. She learned some french with her degree and wants to learn Spanish through evening classes.  
She is a kind and caring older sister and is close with her siblings now that she is an adult. As a child/teen she did not get on well with most of her siblings but was doted on by her parents and two of her three older brothers. She had a troubled relationship with Jon and Arya and wasn’t close to, but thought cute from afar relationship with Bran and Rickon. Only once she had gotten over Ramsay (and Joffrey, and Peter) did she start to mature, and value her family.  
She enjoyed ballet and fashion. She still loves to sew and design her own clothes as well as ballet classes occasionally. She also likes yoga and tries to find time to be spiritual, to pray to the seven, and meditate. She loves dogs, in particular her family dog, Lady.  
During University, Sansa has a part-time job as a model where she befriends other models, Margaery (also a business student at LSE, planning to take over her father’s company one day instead of her brother) and Missandei (language student, amazing, knows everything). 

Arya - 20, studying dance at London Contemporary Dance School. She also likes to sketch. After getting into numerous fights as a child, her parents decided to put Arya’s like for physical movement into something more wholesome, so got her to try multiple different dance classes, aged 11. She liked many of them, including contemporary, tap and hip hop. She also still got into fights though so got to take MMA classes.

Margaery - 23, living in London. Roomates with Sansa, and Daenerys. Does modelling as a hobby, where Sansa also works. Is planning to take over her father’s business instead of her brother (as her father plans, her brother supports her) when he retires. She is cunning and ambitious. She is particularly close with her brother, Loras and her grandmother is her greatest supporter. She is a public figure for being Mace Tyrell’s daughter and participating in charity events, this is only supported by her being a business student and model in London.

Bran - 18, studying A-levels but is a year behind his peers due to the trauma and treatment of his disability. Bran is an avid learner and enjoys philosophy, religion, and history in particular. He has a tutor that travels with him, Rickon and their parents. He took a long time to come to terms with his disability but is now fully accepting and doesn’t think it diminishes him.

Jojen - 20, student of art.

Sandor - 35, builder. Used to be in the army but after being in the same sub-unit with his brother and deciding he’d done enough fighting, he came back to England. Sandor didn’t want to go back to where he grew up so he came to London to get a job. His old friend, Barristan Selmy offered him a job and Sandor has been working for him for the past 7 years. Has no relationship with his brother, Gregor due to Gregor being the reason Sandor has had a tough life, being judged and stared at everywhere he goes.  
Sandor's life was hard even without Gregor’s actions against him as his mother and sister died when he was five, causing his father to drink himself to death by the time Sandor was leaving high school.  
Sandor has never had any real friends until he started working for Selmy. Bronn has stood by him (bothering him, you might say) and never thought much about his scars except from the initial shocked remarks, but that’s Bronn more than him. 

Catelyn + Ned - Loving and devoted parents. Travel for work now that most of the children have left the nest. Bran and Rickon’s schooling worked best out of traditional school anyway so they have a tutor, Mr Luwin (Bran due to his disability, he got behind, and it’s difficult to find accessible schools) (Rickon because of his behaviour problems, he is untamed, doesn’t talk much and is prone to anger and fighting). They travel throughout the country and occasionally internationally (B+R are left with the Tullys in the Lake District in this case, its traumatic with Hoster’s dementia, Edmure’s idiocracy, and Lysa’s... craziness). They have a manor called Winterfell in the north of England, in Yorkshire and a smaller house in a London suburb referred to as King’s Landing by locals (Ned’s friends Robert and his family live there). 

Tullys - Live in Penrith, which was once the capital of Cumbria. There is a 14th century castle there that they live nearby. 

Locations:  
King's Landing, Kingswood Community, Dulwich, London. King’s Landing is the street with the poshest houses, in the (IRL) gated community in Dulwich, London. Robert, Stannis, Renly, Tyrells, and Starks have houses on that road.  
London School of Economics  
London Contemporary Dance School  
Winterfell Manor, York  
Tully House, Penrith, Cumbria  
Arryn Vale, Wasdale Head, Cumbria. Where Lysa and Robin live.


End file.
